marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 103
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Martha * * * * * * * * Police Officers ** Fred ** Rod * ** * * ** Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** ** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The Scarlet Witch has been kidnapped by the recently returned Sentinels, and the Avengers are formulating a plan to try and rescue her when they realize that Quicksilver is missing. Quicksilver has decided to act on his own, traveling to the Sentinels' last base. He finds it empty but devices have recently been taken. He recalls the time just after the Sentinels' last defeat when he, Wanda and many other of their mutant captives were freed by Larry Trask and Judge Chalmers. Pietro guesses that if anybody moved the devices, it was probably Larry Trask. He tracks down Trask to Judge Chalmer's residence and captures him in order to learn the location of the Sentinels. Back at Avengers Mansion, as the rest of the team attempts to learn the location of the Sentinels, the Vision can’t help but contemplate the Grim Reaper’s offer to transfer his mind into the body of Wonder Man. The Avengers pinpoint the location the Sentinels’ new base of operations and rush to the quinjets to rescue Wanda. Rick Jones attempts to join them, but they rebuff his request because he has no superpowers. Quicksilver is forced to remove the amulet that suppresses Larry Trask's mutant powers before he learns that the Sentinels have built a base in Australia. He speeds off there, taking Larry Trask with him. In Australia, the Avengers arrive at the "ant-hill" base of the Sentinels, where they are attacked by some defending drones who put up quite a fight. Aboard a commercial airliner, Larry learns (via his mutant powers that allow him to see the future) that the Avengers are not winning their fight, and that the Sentinels' leader, known as Number Two, is plotting to cause a solar flare that will destroy the entire Earth. The story continues into the next issue. | Solicit = The Sentinels strike! How can the Avengers stop them - while the Scarlet Witch is held hostage? | Notes = * Rick Jones saga continues from this issue in Captain Marvel #22. * Rick Jones' scene in this issue seems unusually jarring. Although there was no explicit scene in which he parted ways with the Avengers, he has not been seen since #97 and there was no indication that he was still hanging around with the team. Also, the team has had several adventures since then without his involvement, so it seems strange why he would suddenly want to get involved now. Furthermore, he had taken very active participation in the original team's adventures and proved himself to be useful to the team, so it doesn't really make sense that the Avengers would dismiss him this way now. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story# 979-Z. * This issue contains a letters page, Avengers Assemble. Letters are published from Robert Gilliam, Paty, and Wendy Fletcher. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}